Warped Creations
by Nocturnal Emissions
Summary: While teleporting some of the Cullens end up in each other's bodies. What is it like to make love to your mate when the mind is right, but the body is all wrong?


**Tales From The Void Contest**

**Warped Creations**

Name: Nocturnal Emissions

Rating: M for language and lemons

Genre: Romance/Sci-fi

Word Count: 7441

Pairing: Bella and Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper

Summary: While teleporting some of the Cullens end up in each other's bodies. What is it like to make love to your mate when the mind is right, but the body is all wrong?

Warning: This is just one big happy lemon. Slash as in Alice and Emmett switch bodies.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; I just let them switch bodies and fuck each other silly.

Warped Creations

Prologue:

In 2057 the planet earth is not that different than it is today. People are still fighting over land, resources, and power. Humans have made significant advances in medicine and science, yet they are nowhere near as advanced as the vampires who still secretly roam the earth.

The Cullens, a coven of vegetarian vampires, have moved several times since living in Forks. Currently, they are living in Mt. Washington, New Hampshire, known for, among other things, its average of 244 days of cloud cover per year. With both Crawford Notch State Park and the White Mountain National Forest just a few minutes run from the house, it was a perfect place for the family to hunt. The only drawback was that it was far from Nessie and Jake, who stayed on the reservation for half of the year.

Being so far from Nessie was hard on the entire family and they visited as often as possible. It was too far to run, and flying had become too conspicuous, especially when Edward and Bella, still looking 18, ran into Jessica and her third husband Ryan at the airport in Seattle in 2044. Jessica, who had just turned fifty, wanted the name of Bella's plastic surgeon. This prompted the family to devise other methods of transport.

Alice, who was always a fan of technology, and Rosalie who loved to build things, decided to work together to make a teleporter. Recently, scientists had discovered a way to move objects from one place to another. This technology only worked on inanimate objects, therefore, the machine did not work on humans, however it did work on vampires.

Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie had just spent a week NAME OF RES. visiting with Nessie and Jake.

EPOV

"Alright Bella, it's time to go," I said.

We'd had a nice visit with Nessie and Jake. It had been about 25 years since they had gotten married. I still didn't like the idea of the mutt with my daughter. I thought she could do better, but he made her happy, and Bella said that was all that counted.

"Just one more minute," Bella said, watching our little girl sleeping in Jake's arms. It was something that I don't think I would ever get used to seeing no matter how many centuries I lived.

Nessie didn't need to sleep. She just could, and enjoyed doing it with Jake, who, though not aging, did require sleep.

"Look Bella, we've got to go. Nessie is dreaming again, and I don't want to see this."  
"Edward, how is what she dreams any different than what I would dream if I slept?"

"It just is!" I replied without further explanation. How would I tell her that at that moment, our beautiful daughter, who looked so sweet and innocent, was dreaming of being tied up and spanked by Jake? I tried to block the images from my head.

"Shield me please," I plead to her, when Nessie's dream got even more vivid.

"Is she dreaming about getting spanked?" Bella asked calmly. Shock must have shown on my face. "Honestly, Edward, mothers and daughters talk."

I felt the shield snap around me. It was instantly quiet, with the exception of Bella's thoughts, which she quickly changed, but I swore I caught a glimpse of her thinking about me spanking her ass.

_I just want to get home and make love to you,_ I thought. We had been there for a week and had only been able to sneak away for sex once. I don't know how I went nearly 100 years without having sex, since now I could barely make it seven days. Currently I felt like my balls were going to explode.

"Ready," Alice called from the room she and Rosalie had set up the other end of the teleporter.

"Carlisle just turned on the machine at home. He says there is a really bad storm and we should hurry," Rosalie added.

With one final look at Nessie, Bella and I joined the others waiting to be teleported back to New Hampshire.

I can't really describe the feeling of being teleported but Bella says it's a lot like the feeling you get when you go on a rollercoaster. I had never been on one as a human, so I had to take her word for it.

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

I'm not sure what clued me in first that something was wrong. Maybe it was the fact that I seemed shorter. Or maybe it was the fact that everything about me felt different. But when I spun around at vampire speed and looked straight into the wide golden eyes that stared at me in horror, I was positive that something was wrong, very wrong. I was staring into my own eyes.

"What the fuck?" I shouted at the same time I heard Alice scream in a shrill voice and Emmett swear at the top of his lungs. Alice was going on about being shrunk, and Emmett was just swearing. I searched the room for Bella. She was nowhere to be found.

When I spun around, I caught a glimpse of her in the mirror. It took me a fraction of a second to realize that I wasn't staring at Bella; I was staring at a reflection of myself.

"Mother fucker!" I heard Emmett scream.

"What is all the yelling about?" Carlisle said as he came into the room.

"Something went wrong with the teleporter," Emmett said sounding a bit hysterical.

"What do you mean EM?" Rosalie answered.

"I'm not Emmett," Emmett said. "I'm Alice!"

"Holy shit! I have tits!" Alice said, and began touching herself.

"Emmett McCarty! Do not touch my body!" the person who I had thought was Emmett shouted.

"Are you telling me that your mind is in Emmett's body?" Jasper asked.

"Yes," Emmett's body groaned. "Something must have gone wrong."

"Right before you teleported in, lightning struck and the power went out. The generator kicked in, but there was a moment where the power was inconsistent" Carlisle explained.

"Edward?" I heard myself call.

"Bella, have you and I switched places too?

I saw myself nod. Eyes wide. I was about to say something to comfort her when I heard Alice's voice scream out again.

"Holy shit! I have tits!" Alice's squealed, repeating her earlier phrase. Her hands reached up and gave them a squeeze

"Emmett McCarty! You let go of my breasts right now!" Emmett's low voice rumbled.

This was confusing. It was clear by their demeanor that they had switched bodies, but listening to their voices was confusing. Mentally, it was easier. They were each talking in their own voice, and if I ignored what my eyes were seeing, it was clear where each of them was.

_I can't believe I have tits. And it felt good when I touched them. I wonder what it would feel like if Rose touched them._  
I had to tune Emmett out. But what I heard from Alice turned out to be much worse.

_I can't imagine what went wrong. How are we going to fix it? Oh good, Jasper is looking at it. He's so cute, and his ass is so hot in those new jeans I got him in Seattle. I just want to... to... HOLY FUCK!_

Alice stood there frozen. Apparently she had yelled the "HOLY FUCK!" because everyone was looking at her.

She stared down at her legs, well, I thought it was her legs, until I noticed the large bulge in the running pants that Emmett was wearing.

"OH HELL NO!" Alice's little voice squeaked as her body came running across the room. "You did not just make me get hard looking at Jasper's ass.

"I'm sorry Emmett," his loud voice boomed. "How do you make it stop?"

It was at this point we all just cracked up. And I mean, hysterical laughter filled the room.

It only became louder when "Alice's" tiny hands grabbed at the bulge in an effort to "fix the problem".

The groan that filled the room made everyone stop laughing.

Jasper flew over to Emmett's large body that was now trembling. "Let go of her," he screamed at Alice's body.

"Look bro, I'm just trying to help," I heard Emmett's mind growl back, although the sound that everyone else heard was Alice's musical voice.

"Oh please," Emmett's deep voice rumbled, although along with it I heard Alice's panic.

"Let her go," Jasper said, pulling Emmett's body away. "Come on honey," he said as he led his little pixie, trapped in a big man's body, upstairs. At the top of the stairs he said in a soft voice, "Fix it, Rose."

"Like I'm not trying," Rosalie grumbled from under the machine.

"Bella, would u like to go lie down?" I asked walking over to her, although it was my body I was walking over to.  
"Yeah," I heard myself say. This was definitely going to be weird. But what was more weird than hearing my own voice talk to me was the tingling sensation that I felt when she spoke to me.

We ran the short distance to the cottage behind the main house. We both walked straight into the bedroom and lay on the bed. We stared at the ceiling for a while until Bella finally spoke, again in my voice.

"Baby, I just wanna hold you."

I could never deny her anything, so I pulled her into my arms. The fit was awkward as she was now bigger than me. She placed her hand on my chest, and other than the visual, it did feel like Bella.

I closed my eyes and ran my hand up and down her arm. Her head, which was still on my chest moved slightly. I felt her exhale and felt her breath ghost over my chest. I wasn't that surprised to feel my nipples harden. That happened to me in my own body, but what didn't happen in my own body was the tingling sensation that began at my nipples and shot to a place that seemed to be located behind my belly button.

I let out a soft groan.

"Baby?"

"I'm fine," I said, feeling the sensation spread at the use of the word 'baby'."

"I'm not," I heard myself say, although the tone was not mine.

"What's the matter honey?"

"I seem to have the same problem Alice was having"

I know I should have been repulsed, after all, I don't have a gay bone in my body, but the idea of my wife that turned on, was hot.

I closed my eyes and kissed her. Yes it was different, but it still felt like her. When I felt her tongue touch mine, the tingling sensation increased.

I felt a wetness seep out of me and begin to coat my thighs. I groaned as our kiss deepened. My body, Bella's body, was alive with sensation. I felt her hands rubbing me everywhere and it felt so good.

When her fingers reached the apex of my thighs, I rotated my hips seeking out what this body craved, what I craved. My girl did not disappoint. I felt first one, then two fingers enter me. The feeling was incredible. I felt my hips buck up to meet her hand of their own volition. I heard her chuckle. It stopped me for a moment, to hear my own voice.

"I know that need," she whispered. "Let me make you feel good."

I was about to tell her that it wasn't necessary when she thrust a third finger into me and I lost all ability to think, let alone speak.

She moved her fingers in and out quickly. I knew what an orgasm felt like; well at least I thought I did. They started in my balls and move through my body causing an intense pleasure, but this was different. This was almost like the reverse of an orgasm. This feeling started everywhere, and seemed to be concentrating right above where her fingers were entering my body. I bucked my hips trying to get her to touch that spot.

She knew what I wanted, and gave me what I craved. The feeling exploded and I felt all of the tingles that were gathering all through my body converge into that one spot. With a growl I arched my back and felt the release shoot through me.

Her fingers slowed as I panted, though I didn't need air. If this is what she felt, I would spend the rest of eternity doing this to her.

I wanted to make her feel good now. I looked at her, at me. I could do this. I mean, I had never pleasured myself, first before I met Bella, because I was denying myself any pleasure, and I had not done it since I'd married her because she had never turned me down.

I closed my eyes and kissed her. I let my hand trail down her chest and to her throbbing cock. My cock. I knew how it felt and I knew exactly how to touch it to bring her the ultimate pleasure. I used a finger to spread the slick precum over the head. She groaned at the feeling.

"Oh shit Edward," she groaned.

Using the perfect amount of pressure I stroked up and down the shaft. She groaned louder. Finally she shouted, "Stop!"

I wasn't about to stop, I knew that she was moments away from cumming. With a few more strokes, she was grunting and thrusting into my hand. I watched in awe as pearly white liquid shot from her body and landed on the bed next to her.

"That. Was. So. Cool!" she giggled, and believe me, it was odd to hear myself giggle.

She was quiet for a while, and then she said, "Edward, do you think it would be alright if we made love?"

I just stared at her. Did she really think that I wanted to be fucked? "Bella, I really don't think that is a good idea. This, what we just did, was weird enough."

"Oh," she said. I could hear the hurt in her voice.

"Why Bella?"

"I'm pretty sure that Rosalie and Alice will fix this soon, and I was thinking that this might be my only chance to know what it feels like when you make love to me. I was hoping that you wanted to feel what I feel when you make love to me too."

Maybe she was right. Maybe I should be more open minded.

"Ok, we can try," I said softly. It was odd that the musical tone of my voice turned me on.

I felt her begin to rub her hands over my body and I felt the heat, the tingle begin to build. I was no longer apprehensive of what was going to happen. I wanted it. This body wanted it.

I felt the moisture gather between my legs. I groaned at the sensation of it slowly dripping out of me onto my thigh. Once again Bella's fingers were there, parting my sensitive folds and dipping into me.

I felt a slight panic when she moved to position herself at my entrance. Was I really going to let her do this? As I was pondering this question, her mouth found my nipple. I had nipples as well, but this was different. The feeling I had was too intense I found myself bucking my hips to meet the throbbing object I now desired most.

I closed my eyes as I felt it enter me. I heard Bella hiss, and thought of how many times I had made the same sound, doing the same thing. I knew what she was feeling. She was feeling her wet walls clinging to every surface of my hard cock. What I had never known, was how incredible it felt for her too. It felt like I was being completed, filled. And I realized then, just as she was seated completely inside of me, how perfectly our two bodies fit together.

"Edward," Bella groaned. "I don't know what to do. I know what I want to do, but I'm afraid I'm going to hurt you."

I laughed her beautiful laugh. "Baby, you can't hurt me. We do this all of the time."

And with that she began slowly thrusting into me. Once again I was surprised by the feeling. Where before, my intense pleasure both began and ended at the small bean nestled between my lips, this pleasure was coming from somewhere inside of me. I could only assume it was my, well Bella's g-spot. And holy fuck did it feel good when she hit it. Sometimes she would be there for a few seconds, and I felt like I was crawling out of my skin, but then she would shift slightly and I would lose the feelings. I vowed that when this was all over, I would pay attention so that I could find and hold myself in that position and satisfy her for the rest of eternity.  
She shifted slightly and was right where I wanted her again. The feeling was incredible. So intense. So hot. I felt myself begin to move my hips, meeting her thrust for thrust. This must have turned her on, because her movement quickened. "Ungh, Edward," she choked out. "I can't... I can't... I can't stop it anymore.."

Hearing her like that, falling over the edge was all it took for the most intense feeling to rush over me. My body tensed up, my back arched, and I, in the most girly move ever, clawed my fingernails into her back and pulled her deeper into me. I didn't care. Fuck it. This was amazing.

"Bella, I'm fuck, I'm cumming," I roared.

"I know baby, I can feel it," she said thrusting wildly.

Her movements became jerkier. She could no longer speak, just grunt, and a few profanities would slip out. It was so hot to hear my baby swear like that, to be so out of control in my body.

I watched her face as she found her release. "Edward... love... you..." she groaned as I felt her explode inside of me.

"Oh shit, Edward," she panted, "that was so incredible. Thank you so much for letting me do this."

"Letting you? Baby, I loved it."

"I love you," she said as she lay there rubbing my chest. "You know, there is something else I've wanted to try. I'm a little thirsty," she giggled kissing her way down my stomach.

"OH. MY. GOD"

EmPOV

I watched as my left nipple hardened again. I felt more wetness seep out of me. "Rose, this is so cool!"

"Emmett! Alice is going to be pissed at you for even seeing her undressed let alone touching her."

"Look, she got a boner looking at Jasper's sorry ass. It's all fair game now!" I said, pinching the right nipple watching it get hard too.

"I think I've got this thing figured out. But I don't want to try it again until the power is back on. I don't want to risk anything worse."

I was only half listening to her. I thought it was cool how I could make my nipples get hard and soft. It felt great.

"Emmett, are you listening to me?"

"Um, yeah, gonna fix it when the power comes back on," I mumbled grabbing both nipples and pulling hard.

"What the fuck!" she said, turning to look at me.

I grinned at her. "What's the matter? Jealous I'm not doing this to you?" I teased.

"I am not jealous, I just, I don't know. It kind of turns me on," she said walking over to me.

When she got there, I felt my entire body tingle. Her hand reached out and touched my hard nipple. "Oh fuck," I groaned feeling a wave of wetness flow from my body. How come one touch from her had me feeling better than all the touches from me?

"Baby, please do that again," I begged.

She didn't disappoint. Her hands were everywhere. I thought that they would be soft, and delicate, but they weren't. They were demanding, punishing, and I loved every minute of it. When they moved to my stomach I groaned. It was Alice's voice, but that only seemed to make it hotter. _Yeah, I'm sick as fuck._

"Fuck baby," I groaned as she moved her fingers to my wetness.

Her fingers felt incredible. She rubbed softly over my skin. Never again would I try to be gentle for Rose. Gentle sucks! I arched my back and spread my legs further to try to get her to touch me harder. She laughed. "God, Em, you're such a whore!"

I laughed. "Yeah, shut up and fuck me! This shit feels good!"

She didn't disappoint. Her fingers moved faster and within a second were buried deep inside of me. "MOTHER FUCKER!" I screamed as this feeling began in the pit of my stomach.

"Shut up and take it like a good girl," Rose teased as her fingers pounded into me.

Ok, that shit was hot. I don't care whose body I was in, my girl telling me to "shut up and take it" was hot.  
"Fuck, baby. More," I groaned.

Her fingers were sliding in and out of me so fast I couldn't see them. I stopped watching and let my head fall back closing my eyes. I concentrated on the feeling that was building. I knew that it was an orgasm. I'd had enough of them to recognize the tingle, but somehow it was different. I felt like the energy was building.

"You're beautiful," Rosalie said, and although I knew it wasn't my body, I couldn't help but get even more aroused.

I felt myself stretching a bit. "Ow," I growled. "What the fuck?"

"Sorry, I added a third finger, too much?" she asked, slowing her movements.

"Shit, that was only three fingers baby?" I thought about the times I had gone four. I thought about what my dick must feel like in there. Those thoughts had me grinding against her hand again.

"I want three," I growled, loving the feeling of being stretched slightly.

"OH HELL YEAH!" Rosalie said, pressing them into me.

I probably lasted a minute before I was screaming in Alice's high pitched voice. "Mother, fucker! I'm cumming baby! I'm cumming!"

As I came down from my high I heard my loud voice yelling up from the living room.

"EMMETT! ROSALIE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME?" my deep voice boomed. I guess Alice had heard me cum. "NEVER MIND. I ALREADY KNOW, AND ALL I HAVE TO SAY IS, I HOPE YOU LIKE HAVING YOUR ASS FUCKED EMMETT MCCARTY!"

Oh shit, that wasn't cool!

"Baby, do you think that she would let him fuck my ass? That's not even right!" I said to Rosalie.

"Actually, yeah I do, but I don't think that Jasper would do it though."

"Yeah, there is no way that he would fuck my ass," I said feeling better.

"So, since we're in trouble already," Rose giggled. "Wanna have some more fun?"

Before I could even respond, Rose had my legs spread wide and was moving down in between them. Her tongue darted out and flicked at something. It had to have been my clit because the fire that I felt shoot through me was incredible. I bucked my hips up to meet her mouth.

"Fuck, Emmett," she growled pulling back. I had cracked her nose. I watched it quickly repair. "You have to hold still bitch if you want me to be able to do this."

I tried to hold myself still as she brought her head back down to me. I felt her tongue lick between my folds again. I resisted the urge to wrap my legs around her head and squeeze her into dust with my thighs.

"Oh, fuck Emmett. I had no idea Alice tasted this good!"

My hips bucked up again, and she just shoved them back down. Fuck! My baby was being rough and I fucking loved it. Her tongue licked in smooth strokes from my ass to my clit. Each time she got to my clit I bucked my hips, and each time I did, she shoved me back down.

"Fucking stay still baby, or I'm going to tie your ass down!"

"Ungh," came out of my mouth. The thought of being held down was more than hot. I had always been bigger and stronger than everyone. The idea of being held down excited me. I wiggled at the thought.

"That's fucking it!" Rosalie screamed when I smashed my pubic bone into her face.

I was about to beg her to continue when she picked me up and tossed me over her shoulder. She threw open the bedroom door and stormed down the hall with me bouncing around like a rag doll. She stopped hesitating twice, and then finally ran straight to Carlisle's office. She opened the door and moved across the room quickly. With one motion, she had the desk cleared and me lying flat on my back on its smooth surface.

"DO. NOT. FUCKING. MOVE!"

Holy shit she was hot when she was like this. I didn't move a muscle, which in my normal body wouldn't have been hard, but in Alice's little pixie body, it was torture.

Rose ran to the hallway and returned not two seconds later with a coil of rope from our camping supplies. We had never actually used the rope, as all the supplies were for show, so it was still wound in the original tight coil.

I watched in fascination as she tied first one ankle, then the other to the legs of the desk. She then moved the rope to loop it over and under the desk, holding my thighs, hips and chest to the hard surface.

"You will not try to break these ropes!" she ordered.

I moaned, and felt another gush of liquid leave my body.

"I can smell you, Emmett," she grinned. Her mouth was on me instantly. I knew I could break the ropes, the desk even, but I didn't. The ropes were a reminder enough to obey her wishes. To give into the feeling. It felt great.

Her tongue and eventually her fingers brought me to the edge of orgasm. She was alternating between finger fucking me, slapping my pussy, and sucking on my clit. Just when I thought that one was going to send me over the edge, she would switch to the next. I felt the ball of nerves tighten. I didn't know how much more I could take.

"Please," I moaned, begging her to just give me that little bit of friction I needed.

"What do you want baby?" she asked, knowing damn well what I wanted.

"I NEED TO CUM!" I screamed.

"Will you let me fuck you when we are done?" she asked.

Oh hell no. I hadn't thought of that. I was a guy, and we didn't get fucked. But hell, if it felt anywhere near this good. Who the fuck cared. "Yes, yes, yes," I cried.

And with that she slammed three fingers in me, curled them towards the sky and bit down on my clit.

I had already had one orgasm in Alice's body, so I thought I knew what it would feel like. I was so wrong. This was different. This one not only came from somewhere deep in my body, it brought me with it. I had the urge to push or something, thrust maybe. I don't know, but I closed my eyes tight and just went with the feeling.

"Holy fuck! No fucking way!" Rose squealed.

My eyes flew open. My girl didn't squeal!

What I saw both horrified me and amazed me. I was squirting, and it was all over Rose. In a flash her ruined clothes were removed and she was back down between my thighs licking them clean.

"Fuck baby, please move over here so I can lick you too. Please baby!" I begged.  
When she climbed up on top of the desk and lowered her pussy to my face I couldn't stifle the growl. I had learned from what she had done to me. I had learned what she liked. It wasn't long before she was cumming into my mouth. The feel, the taste, the smell, sent me over the edge a third time. I lie there spent.

Rose turned around and lay next to me. Her lips found mine and I was further turned on by the tangy taste. I'd never admit it to Rose, but Alice did taste good. I love the way the flavors of Alice and Rose mingled in my mouth. This was a vampire memory I would be storing in the spank bank!

After kissing for a long time, Rose got up and untied me. She picked me up in her arms and carried me bridal style back to our room. When we got there, she put me softly onto the bed. "You know, earlier, you said that you would let me fuck you. Are you ready baby?"

Ok. I have to say that this was a side of Rose I had never seen before, but fuck if I was ever going to let it go. It was so fucking hot. I nodded my head, afraid to speak.

Rose went over to the dresser and brought out a dildo.

"What the hell do you have that for?" I asked.

"Baby, you aren't here all of the time. Sometimes you go camping for days. What do you think I do?"

"I thought you waited for me," I heard myself whine.

"Really Emmett? And you don't jack off when you are on those trips? You don't have a 'spank bank'?"

Mother fucker! Had I said spank bank aloud when we were in the other room? It really didn't matter. She didn't seem mad, and when I thought about it, it kind of turned me on. I looked at it more and noticed that it had two ends.

"Baby, why does it have two ends? Who else do you fuck?"

"No one baby. I like to double fuck myself," she said, showing me how it bent easily into a 'U" shape.

Oh, that was hot. The thought of my girl with both ends of that curved around and inside of her had me squirming again. I stilled immediately.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly.

"Why are you sorry?" she asked, walking towards me.

"I know I need to keep still."

"No, baby. Now you need to move. Now, when I fuck you, I want you to move, because after you cum, I am going to fuck myself while I'm fucking you. And I'm going to need you to move."

I nodded my head, once again too excited to speak.

I felt her move the tip of the dildo up and down through my wetness. The anticipation was killing me. I knew it would feel good. If it didn't there was no way Rose would do it on her own, but what would it feel like?

My questions were soon answered as I felt the tip of it press into me. "Oh mother fucker," I groaned as she began to fill me.

The way her fingers had stretched me earlier was nothing compared to the way I felt right now. I began panting for air, which was ridiculous, since I didn't breathe, but this was not the time for logic. I was about to be fucked by my wife.

Once it was in as far as it would go she pulled it back out and thrust it in quickly. My hands flew up, needing to grab onto something. I reached for her but she was too far away. She noticed the look on my face and my hands in the air.

"Play with your tits honey," Rose said with a smile.

I listened to her and grabbed and squeezed my tits. Oh it felt good. My pulling and teasing along with her thrusting had me feeling that same tingling that I had learned earlier meant that an orgasm was quickly approaching.

I let my body move with her, and twisting my nipples hard I screamed out in my climax. The feeling of coming around something was incredible! I had felt Rose's hot pussy clench around my dick thousands of times over the last century. Now I knew what it felt like to be her, and damn did it feel good!

I was still trembling from the orgasm when Rose climbed in bed next to me. I watched as she took the dildo and started playing with it in her own pussy.

"Baby, I can do that," I said, for the first time missing my dick. I wanted to please her. I wanted to make her feel as good as she had just made me feel.

"Oh, you will be doing it," she laughed. I watched as she slid the dildo into her pussy. "Climb on baby," she smiled.  
I looked at the dildo that was seated deep inside of her. There was plenty of it left for me. My first thought was, _climb on?_ But then I remembered that I wouldn't crush her. I was smaller than she was.

I straddled my beautiful wife. Rose bent the dildo so that it was pointing right at me, right at my dripping wet pussy.

I lowered myself on it and hissed when rose bucked her hips up, filling me more.

I rocked my hips forward, pushing it back into her. She groaned. That only encouraged me more. I began rocking my hips faster and faster. Each time she raised her hips to me. The feeling was incredible, and being vampires, I knew we could continue this forever.

Except.

Except I was cumming again!

And my girl was too! Holy fuck, I was going to cum all over my girl. Just as I was getting closer, Rose reached around me and grabbed at my ass cheeks. She pulled me tight onto her and I ground my clit on to her.

"Rose!" I screamed as the feeling became too intense. "OH FUCK YEAH!" I roared as the orgasm shot through me.

"Emmett!" she cried at nearly the same time.

I wondered if I was squirting again because of the amount of liquid that was between us was incredible. I started to slump on to Rose's chest.

She giggled and lifted me off of her. I winced at the loss of the dildo. I was sore. I had clearly fucked myself silly. Alice was going to be pissed. But, there was nothing I could do about it now.

"I love you baby," I whispered to Rose.

"Love you too," she sighed, pulling me into her arms.

APOV

"IM CUMMING" I heard my voice cry out in ecstasy. I should feel elated, but I'm pissed. That fucker is doing shit with my body. How the hell am I supposed to look at him tomorrow now that he has not only seen me nude, but also has done things with my body that I'm pretty sure only Jasper has done.

"Fuck Jasper, why won't you at least kiss me? I really need a kiss right now."

"Emmett, uh, sorry, Alice, I can't. I can't kiss a man."

"Jasper. I am not a man! I am your wife. You said that you loved me for who I was on the inside. Was that just a lie?"

"Come on Alice, that's not fair. I do love you, but right now, you look like Emmett."

"Emmett looking like me doesn't seem to be stopping Rose!" I huffed.

"That's cause your little body is hot. Emmett is just a big ugly dude!"

"One kiss. That's all I want. Are you afraid it will 'turn you gay?'" I goaded.

"Fine, if it will make you happy," he agreed with gritted teeth.

I wasn't sure that it would work, but I just had to be close to him, and I also had this huge urge to make love to him. I hadn't felt a need like this ever in my life. I hadn't told him, but this thing between my legs had been twitching ever since he had sat next to me on the couch. Now, the thought of kissing him had it rock hard.

I leaned in towards him, tilting my head slightly. When our lips touched, I felt the familiar spark that was always there. I waited to see if he felt it too. He pressed harder into me and groaned. Fuck yeah, he felt it too!

I parted my lips and let my tongue find his. Our kiss lasted minutes, maybe hours. It's hard for vampires to judge time when they are in the throes of passion. Finally he broke free from the kiss.

"Why did you stop? Didn't you like it?" I asked.

"Yeah, I liked it, and so did you. You keep poking me in the thigh, baby," he said glancing down at my erection. "I know that's gotta hurt honey."

"Yeah, a little," I admitted.

"I want to try something. I'm not promising anything baby. Ok?"

I nodded. I couldn't speak. His hands had moved to Emmett's running pants. I trembled in anticipation as he moved the material down. My cock sprang from the boxers Emmett was wearing. When I looked down, I saw that the head was swollen and clear liquid was seeping out. For the most part, Emmett looked like Jasper. Emmett did seem a bit thicker, though Jasper seemed to have the length. _Why the fuck was I thinking about this? My husband was about to touch my dick, and I was comparing mine to his? Get a fucking grip Alice._

I watched as Jasper's hand moved slowly over my cock. I kept waiting for him to stop, to get repulsed, but he didn't.

"It still feels like you. I don't know how to explain it. But it's still you baby," he said rubbing harder.

It didn't take long, before I felt a tingling in my balls. "Jasper, I'm gonna cum!" I grunted.

"Then cum baby," he groaned.

I felt my balls tighten and move up into my body.

The feeling of whatever it was moving through my body, shooting out of me was so intense I thought I was going to pass out.

I roared so loudly it shook the house.

My cum shot into his hand and all over my chest.

My head fell back in exhaustion.

When I opened my eyes a few moments later I saw Jasper rubbing his own cock. "Jasper, baby, please let me help you. You made me feel great."

Jasper hesitated.

"Baby, just close your eyes. Don't think about it. Think of me."

Jasper shook his head. "I've got it Alice."

"Jasper Whitlock! Close your eyes and let me do this!"

Jasper sighed and let his eyes close. His head fell back.

I took his cock into my hand and stroked it a few times the way he had stroked me. I twisted it at the base, as he had done mine. I knew he liked it because he let out a soft groan.  
I knew Emmett was going to kill me, but hell, he was up there doing God knows what with my body. I lowered my head and my tongue flicked out and lapped up the juices that had collected on the tip.

"What the fuck Alice?" Jasper yelled.

"I didn't stop. I slammed my head down onto him. I had sucked his cock thousands of times, but this time it really was different. Emmett's mouth was bigger than mine, and more of Jasper fit. I expected him to pull me off of him, or at least try, because I was pretty sure I was stronger than him, but he didn't. He let me keep sucking and sucking and sucking. It didn't take long before I was swallowing down his sweet nectar.

We sat there, with my head in his lap as he calmed down from his orgasm.

"I never thought I could do that," he laughed.

"Me either," I answered lazily. "I mean the orgasm part."

We were silent again for a bit.

"You are quite Alice. What is bothering you sweetie?"

"Nothing Jasper. It's just that I really want to know what it would feel like to be you, when you make love to me."

"Alice, you want to go use Emmett's body to make love to yourself?" he asked. I could hear the panic in his voice.

"No Jasper, that would be like sleeping with Emmett. I want to make love to you."

"Alice, what are you talking about?"

"I want to," I swallowed. "I want to be inside of you."

"Alice! No way! I'm not gay, and I don't want anything in my ass!"

"Oh, but it's okay for you to fuck my ass?" I retorted.

"Alice, that's different," he said.

"It is not different. We do it all the time, and I actually like it. So why can't I try this with you?"

He hesitated for a moment. "We will never, ever tell Emmett. Okay?"

I nodded happily. The thought of being with him had me already hard.

"And if I don't like it, we stop," he added quickly.

I agreed.

I felt so powerful as I moved behind him. He was going to be mine. I was going to take him, possess him, make us one.

I kissed the back of his neck, like I often did. When he moaned, "Oh Alice", I knew that it was time. I gently inserted a finger. I felt him tense up around me.

"Baby, if you don't relax, this isn't going to feel good," I whispered in his ear. Kissing his ear, and then his neck again, I added a second finger. I knew that I wasn't hurting him. It would take a great deal to actually hurt a vampire, but I wanted it to feel good for him.

Once I was sure that he was relaxed enough for me to at least try, I moved directly behind him.

My plan was to put the tip in and then slowly move in deeper. Once I was in I would pull back and gently make love to him.

All of that when out the fucking window the moment the tip of my cock was pressed against his puckered hole.

With one swift motion I was fully inside of him. I hissed and groaned. Jasper bucked forward, then to my surprise, pushed himself back onto me.

The feeling was amazing. I felt his tight walls squeeze my cock.

I began thrusting into him hard and fast.

"Alice," Jasper grunted.

Please don't say stop, I begged in my head.

"Don't stop!" he roared.

I continued pounding into him while he pounded back. When I reached around him, I found his hand was already around his cock.

I moved my hand up and down his shaft in time with my motions.

"I'm... oh... fuck... cumming... Jasper..." I grunted. Just like earlier, my balls tightened. My cock felt like it was going to explode. It pressed against the walls of Jasper's ass. I felt the heat rush through my body and empty into Jasper.

"Fuck, baby," he screamed as his own orgasm had him shooting white streams all over the couch.

I giggled, which sounded odd in Emmett's voice. "Ooh, Esme is going to be mad!" I laughed.

"We better get out of here then," he teased back. We gave the couch a quick wipe, but it was pretty much ruined.

"I love you, Jasper. Thanks for letting me try that."

"I love you too baby. Wanna try it again?" he said, running for our room.

Oh fuck this was going to be a long night!

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

CPOV

At 3:42 am the power came back on in the Cullen house. The sudden appearance of lights did not stop either Alice and Jasper or Emmett and Rosalie from doing what they were still doing.

I was more than annoyed at the state I had found my office, and Esme was not thrilled at getting a new couch, but we were both happy that our children were all happy.

Well all except one. With my vampire hearing I could hear Edward's voice coming all the way from the cottage.

"Come on Edward. Just one more time! Please!"

Yes, it seemed they would all be staying that way for a while.


End file.
